User talk:Darknesslover5000
Interesting Character I like your character, Ahatake Kurosaki. If he is ever looking for a sensei, Seireitou's open for it --Seireitou 01:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah He is pretty interesting, almost as evil as myself. Niack Niack Niack!!!...* Cough cough* Sorry about that. Echo Uchiha 01:42, 12 January 2009 (UTC) okay okay, also, if you could, can you make your userpage. People, like Cold Steel, get pissed when users havent set up their userpage -Seireitou 01:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Like Sasuke? Really, another emo? Oh well, guess I'm the only one who actually throws cats onto tree branches. Echo Uchiha 01:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) You are One of The Best! I love all of your articles that you created I just went andd see Fire Release: Eruption and if the other is like that mind for me that they are Great articles! Young Piece 02:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) You welcome from a guy that Love Rap Music and you are still one of the best. What do you think about me loving rap music? Please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 02:28, 13 January 2009 (UTC) What do you think about my user page? And I think that your user page is One of the Best User page in the Wolrd! Young Piece 02:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Is it Ok!? Is it Ok if we are friends! Young Piece 03:04, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Yeah Cool! You still One of The Best! Young Piece 03:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) My Age Sorry About the 10,000 Year long reply. I am 16 and I am french! On MSN I got more people that is english then french! Young Piece 03:29, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Just Saying Im going to sleep now see you tomorow after school. Young Piece 04:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Tournament (Invite) Welcome! You've been invited to participate your character to a tournament! The new upcoming tournament will be Rank of Sannin Tournament, make sure that you read every instruction carefully there! After you read the instructions, put your name in the List of Entrees Section! You'll be notified if your character can be tried out or not! Good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:33, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Character (Exception) ...Next time, when I'll change the rules that anyone can go (except Academy Students). Put in your character, and it will be accepted if it depends of who he is. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Eligible Your character is eligible to pass! Your character is Ahatake Kurosaki and will be participating at Rank of Sannin Tournament. The schedule will be made later at the deadline, good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) About Me I am a 16 year, I am a Male, I Love Rap Music, I ama White, Im From Canada, The City im from is Hawkesbury, The province I am from is Ontario, I am born French, The school that I go to is french, the school is a High School in Hawkesbury, I speak french, I speak a medium english, I can rea in english pretty good, my writhing in english is not that good its like betewn not good and the basic. Is their more question? I dont mind if you ask more it just saying to me that you whent to know me better! Young Piece 20:46, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hello, we haven't met. Welcome to the wiki. If you help with something, give me a call. The dark ninja 00:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Challenge? Fight? --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 01:03, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, heh, heh, heh, yep. Me! a.k.a. Otonami Sokudo. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 01:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow at anytime. Are you male or female? -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 01:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) RE:finally Which wiki were you referring to, then? Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Hey Is your character a fugitive? Ahatake? The dark ninja 02:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Stop! Stop copying pages from Narutopedia!! Make fanon. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Him Him, not you, he is just being a jack@$$ about it, do what you feel like putting on the fanon --Seireitou 19:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Um Hey, do you mind if I edit Demon Chakra, and put this on it "Rumors say that Indo Huiyo can tap into the Slabia of Darkness' chakra, but it is energy other than chakra." It's fine if you say no. The dark ninja 18:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Cool. I asked because it is always a good idea to ask. The dark ninja 18:25, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well You have to ask Seireitou. He can make you an admin, but you have to earn it, which you probably have. The dark ninja 18:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) No No, someone by the name of Blackemo. He never seen anymore though. The dark ninja 18:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) admin Well, im a Beuarocrat so i can make you one, but there is a procedure you have to go through, well... more of a test. You have to write an article about a Canon character that hasnt been put in this wiki yet and it needs to be about 5 paragraphs long and must display all of the fanon info about it. Just shout out when you are done and send me the link to it, also, tell me which one you choose before starting. --Seireitou 18:47, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well Never met him. I've been on this site long, but never met him. The dark ninja 18:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well Never met him. I've been on this site long, but never met him. The dark ninja 18:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) copy and paste well, fine, but you also have to track down all the info around the wiki for fanon info on that character and you have to plug that in. --Seireitou 19:01, 17 January 2009 (UTC) About Seireitou... I don't think Seirietou would be the best rolemodel for anybody... Cold hard steel 20:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Eah, controversial methods of authorship. Cold hard steel 03:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Your Intro I really like that intro you have at the top, the one with "Change the World", its awesome! --Seireitou 03:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) she likes to mess with me, we're freinds though --Seireitou 05:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you ^_^ You too, i hope we can be friends --Seireitou 05:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey We should plan an RP. Indo and Ahatake. How bout' it? The dark ninja 17:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I see that you're copying information from Narutopedia to here! Just to tell you, the Naruto Fanon doesn't have any translations templates and it might go like this. Yeah, just change and modify the name by yourself unfortuantely that everytime you copy an article about jutsus. Just helping! ^_^-- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 17:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Did you get permission to copy? New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Ryuka Uchiha is my friend. So I'm unfortuantely not going to root for you. But, I'm still going to be fair. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Didn't you see what I put? You may battle at any time on a 2-week span starting on Feburary 14th. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Wow! Wow Awsome user page! Wow! Young Piece 18:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Lol I'll say. Achrones150 20:06, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :o Cousins? Awesome! :D Achrones150 20:09, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I need to talk with ya'. Call me when you get this. The dark ninja 23:41, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Um Would you mind teaching Indo in an RP with Ahatake to learn Chidori of Darkness? It's fine if ya don't, but Indo and Ahatake both have reserves of dark energy. Ahatake learned a chidori made from this, but Indo made a glitched version called Shadow Ball Chidori. The dark ninja 02:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) umm Are you an admin? Enbace 07:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) its cool Im just new and all but you got a neat deal going on here so what all do YOU do on this site? Have you been Have you bee in a lot of fights and stuff like that? Enbace 08:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Okay Okay, it's fine with me? Indo can deal with that. Oh, and the RP has to be in the timeskip, is that okay? The dark ninja 17:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Snake Cannon You might have to ask User:Ten Tailed Fox because since his character is the lord of Hebikyokoku, you need Ryun's permission then you just need to make a story about going there. --Seireitou 18:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Okay I hope you mean 2 and a half years. The dark ninja 21:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Stories No, you just make a story, nothing to it, there's no formal format but yuo need to have parts like, Part 1, then part 2, and so on till you're done with your story. --Seireitou 07:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup, here: *Battle for Dominance: Seireitou vs Hollow Seireitou *The Ten Tails Unleashed! Rescue Tora Uchiha!! *End of Tears, the Battle of Friends These are a few that follow a traditional way of story writing --Seireitou 08:07, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yah Here it is, Chidori Training: Ahatake trains Indo. And he does know how to activate dark chakra. Hey Your turn on the RP. The dark ninja 19:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Me again Hey there! Since you said before that Ryuka and Ahatake could be distant cousins, how about we have them meet? Achrones150 02:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Well, not exactly tonight, but when tomorrow comes, anytime you feel like it. Achrones150 02:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Possibly. Is that OK? Achrones150 02:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking of a story that both of us could incorporate into our character articles. Achrones150 13:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) That's what I was thinking. Achrones150 19:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, good point, I didn't notice that. ^_^ Achrones150 19:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) It wasn't that, it was the fact that I had overlooked Akiko entirely. Thanks for reminding me. Achrones150 19:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. One more question. Should it be just a talking RP or a fighting one? Achrones150 19:51, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, then, here's the title: Long-Lost Cousins: Ryuka Uchiha and Ahatake and Akiko Kurosaki. Should you start first or should I? Achrones150 19:56, 27 January 2009 (UTC) It will be a pleasure working with you (and it's your turn now). ^_^ Achrones150 20:08, 27 January 2009 (UTC) could you? I really admire your work with those pictures, i was wondering if you could make one for me? A shippuden sasuke with a scarlet belt instead of purple and a black underwrap like you put for Ahatake? And if you can, could you make the hair like Inuyasha's? Its okay if you cant, just asking --Seireitou 20:15, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn on the RP. The dark ninja 23:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hair long and white, if you can Thank you ^_^ --Seireitou 01:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) >_> Took ya long enough. ^_^ Achrones150 01:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, well, that's OK then. Your turn. Achrones150 01:48, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Lol, it rox my sox! >_< Your turn. Achrones150 02:05, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I stand corrected. IT ROCKS MY ENTIRE SOCK DRAWER! \(^o^)/ Your turn Achrones150 02:16, 28 January 2009 (UTC) sure sure --Seireitou 01:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Have To Go I'll be on tomorrow. Achrones150 02:27, 28 January 2009 (UTC) seireitou its for shippuden seireitou, he wears an outfit like shippuden sasuke's but his rope belt is scarlet red and his cloth that hangs from the belt isnt blue, but black, and he has wite inuyasha long hair. --Seireitou 02:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) re: long hair Its okay, but please make an attempt but ill understand if you cant. Thank you --Seireitou 02:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^ That works! --Seireitou 02:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) thats cool! -Seireitou 03:13, 28 January 2009 (UTC) yes yes please ^^ --Seireitou 03:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) thats it thats it ^_^ --Seireitou 03:29, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Its good its good, thank you ^_^ --Seireitou 04:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn Your turn on the story. ^_^ Achrones150 15:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. Achrones150 15:47, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I think it could be right now. Ryuka just offered Ahatake their help with his and Akiko's training, so that could count as a new chapter. Also, I don't really know where the mention of the Sannin Tournament would fit... Achrones150 15:56, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm Interesting point, yet he doesn't have Uchiha blood, but a hybrid of the former and Hyuga. Pretty much meaning that he would have unique abilities, yet not access to the techniques of the true bloodline heirs. Echo Uchiha 20:51, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE: your turn Apologize? He was gonna eat me! Achrones150 22:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think we should. :-) Achrones150 23:27, 29 January 2009 (UTC) No Think of it this way, if you pour Coke and Mountain Dew in the same cup, you won't have some Dew on the top and Coke on th ebottom, they'll mix, creating a new drink. This eliminates the unique traits of both to create an entirely new flavor. One that is no longer truly Mountain Dew nor Coke. Echo Uchiha 23:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) It's alright I'm not trying to pick on your ideas or anything, just that I know their weakness just in case we ever brawl. Well, good luck avenging his parents. Echo Uchiha 23:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Shoot, just gather up a few allies and stealthily take out the Hokage and the ANBU. (Gees, Echo would help, he's a flesh-hacking machine) Echo Uchiha 23:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Uh. You do realize, Kyosuke is a spirit that resides within Kyashi, right? When he spoke, it was in her mind, not out loud. Achrones150 00:22, 30 January 2009 (UTC) So, is that where it ends? Achrones150 01:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I agree with ya. Akiko and Kyashi do seem to be good friends, although Akiko didn't seem to talk much. ^_^ Achrones150 01:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn. Sincerely, always loveable The dark ninja 23:29, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn Don't get freaked out by what Indo said, he lost his confidence as a person. The dark ninja 23:37, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Uh Your turn. The dark ninja 23:44, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Sharingan I can try. It'll take me awhile. I get to it in awhile, but yes I can try to make one for you. Ten Tailed Fox 01:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Oh I read that already, and I have to say it's pretty good. Achrones150 02:55, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Fine!!!!!!!! Fine then!!! Sorry ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 12:02, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Your turn. The dark ninja 14:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Your turn. The dark ninja 14:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn. -Dark Ninja Hey Your turn. -Dark Ninja Your turn! Yah, your turn -Dark Ninja Your turn. Your turn. yo homey! -Ninja of Dark Proportions Your turn. Your turn. You know it! Your turn, yup yup yup yup yup...yup. -Dark Ninja You know it! Your turn, yup yup yup yup yup...yup. -Dark Ninja hey do you know about naruto shipp episodes online --Evan6789 19:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Well it wasn't suposed to be yours i had already thought of this before i found the wiki. but you had already taken Shyakugan so i used it is that alright with you--Evan6789 19:45, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The Herane clan is the ancestor of almost all major clans. They have the ability to master thier kekai genkai. (but it's very rare to master them outside of uchiha and hyuga) --Evan6789 19:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) i'll work on it, thanks --Evan6789 19:58, 6 February 2009 (UTC) invation and help with ideas Hi if you one of your rouge ninjas can join the Alpha Akatsuki join just put the name of the ninja you want to join on my talk page and i'll make them join for questions just put them on my talk page also why your there i'm making a weapon for Emile, Matt Dorogan and Leon Dorogon but you can make 1 idea and i will be picking the best 3 also don't forget to put the name and description+ the type of weapon it is. Thank you bery much.Naruto2 16:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) sURE sure no problem. you can also make up villages and make them a target of alpha. When you do tell me and pick 2 members to go to that villiage. Make sure that villiage is strong (optinal) and has a person with something sealed in it. you like You really like Emile or is she just really hot?Naruto2 19:17, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Uniforms There uniforms are almost like the regular akatsukis ecept it dosen't have a red cloud. Instead it has yellow lightning and red fire on the bottom of the cloak thing. Also hope you got the message about locations. See ya. well Well it can be anything it can be: a tailed beast, something sealed, money, weapon of mass destruction or vaulble items. tournament Hey there is a tournament thats ONLY females can enter. I have entered Emile in it but before I did I put new jutsu any way if you want to join go here. RP Tournament: Valkyrie Warriors (Rules and Sign-ups) Read it and If you like you can enter it! Also you have to enter before 10 people have entered right now only 8 have!Naruto2 01:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Oh I didn't notice. The proctor isn't here, though... Achrones150 17:11, 14 February 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I have no idea... Achrones150 21:27, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Help? You need help unlocking something? --Seireitou 02:12, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Good news Our match is finally starting! Achrones150 21:46, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And you know, I'm reminded by Wikia when you've posted. You don't have to keep reminding me. Achrones150 22:03, 28 February 2009 (UTC) On the left side of the Wikia page, there is a small gray box labeled "Latest Activity". When the article name shows up in it, that means it was recently edited. Achrones150 22:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Lol Sorry about that. And do you mind commenting on my Future Sachi article on its talk page? Please use constructive criticism! Achrones150 16:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Title speaks ^_^ And, do you want to have Kyashi and Akiko spar against each other as well in another article? ^_^ Achrones150 16:08, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh. Ryuka assumed it was the Kohuko. >_< While in his form, does Ahatake act more violent and aggressive? Achrones150 16:26, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I see. Achrones150 16:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Touching. ^_^ You managed to break Ryuka's ribs. Lol. Achrones150 16:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) No draw this time. Achrones150 17:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I'm going to do something in the story too, that just might surprise you. ^_^ Achrones150 17:20, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh Will you be on again? Achrones150 17:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) And that's a rap. ^_^ And yes, they're dating. Achrones150 17:26, 1 March 2009 (UTC) All right, cya! Achrones150 17:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Reminder Here's the page: Test of Strength: Akiko Kurosaki vs Kyashi Urami. Yes Yes it should. ^_^ Achrones150 00:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) All right. And no, I haven't seen it yet. Achrones150 01:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Immpossible Thats immpossible. I can protect it, but still, admins can edit it, you cant make it so no-one but you can edit it. --Seireitou 19:52, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Jeez! Well, sorry for missing my bus accidentally and having to walk all the way home! -_- Achrones150 22:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) All right, this time I was busy with another story. But I'll try to respond as quickly as I can. Achrones150 10:55, 4 March 2009 (UTC)